destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Prue Halliwell
Prue Halliwell is the main female protagonist in Destined. Prue is the firstborn daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. She is the older sister of Charlotte and Cassandra. A powerful being, Prue was the first cupid-witch hybrid to be born. She has inherited magical genes from both her parents. Prue's birth fulfills a prophecy known as the twice blessed child prophecy. She is also a Charmed One, Destined One, Cupid agent, and the owner of P3. This combination makes her a powerful witch who can be either the greatest source of good, or evil, the world has ever known. Prue is currently married to Wyatt Halliwell and is the mother of their daughter, Jo. Prue is a member of the Halliwell and Warren Family. History 'Background' Prue was born on February 02, 2007 in San Francisco, California to Phoebe Halliwell and Coop, a Witch and a Cupid respectively. She is the daughter Phoebe had foreseen and the eldest of the female Destined Ones. She shares along with Wyatt the Twice Blessed Children status, making her almost as powerful as Wyatt. When she was a baby, she got sick and was healed by Wyatt who was no more than five years old. Phoebe left the baby alone and wanted to ask Paige to heal Prue, but when she came back to her daughter she realized Prue had been healed by Wyatt. Ever since she was a little girl everybody compared her with her Aunt Prudence. She likes it but knows that she is a different Prue Halliwell and never tried to be like her aunt. She´s naturally like her aunt and there´s nothing she can´t do to change it. At age 8, Prue was visited by her future self along with her cousins Wyatt and Chris´ future self when they were trying to stop Phoebe from being killed by a demon. Like her cousins and sisters, Prue had a normal childhood. Soon she wanted to fight demons and always wanted to go with Wyatt and Chris on a hunting trip. When she was still a little girl, Prue, Wyatt, and Chris created the Power of Nine Spell and along with their cousins and siblings they vanquished a doll. That was the first time they all combined their powers together. At age 14, Prue kissed someone for the first time. Prue had asked Wyatt to be the one who kisses her for the first time because she wanted to learn was to kiss someone and she wanted to do it with someone she really trusted. She was very popular in high school and was the leader of the Halliwell coven. That was the name her colleagues gave to her group which was formed by her, Melinda, Tamora, and Pandora. Prue was also a cheerleader. She had nothing to do with the common cheerleader but wanted to experience that and in her senior year became the leader of the group. During her senior year at High School, Prue met Eric when he was having dinner with his parents. She asked him to be his date for homecoming. Soon after, Eric asked her to formalize their relationship. They were together for almost three years, but the relationship ended when Eric was offered a job in Germany. He never got to know that Prue was a magical being until he returned to town in 2030. She went to college to study Supervision and Management. And right after finishing college, Prue opened P3. It was the dream of her life. She finally got to open P3 after Wyatt made a deal with the seller so Prue could buy the club for a better price. She never found out about the deal until two years after. 'Throughout Destined Series' Prue Halliwell/Season 1| Season One Prue Halliwell/Season 2| Season Two Prue Halliwell/Season 3| Season Three Prue Halliwell/Season 5| Season Five Personality |-|Good = Fiercely protective of those she loves, Prue can be obsessive with her protection. She is often compared to her Aunt Prue by those around her due to their similar personalities. Both are protective, stubborn, powerful, and outspoken. She also takes characteristics from her mother and Aunts. She is passionate and funny like Phoebe, sarcastic and strong-willed like Piper, and spunky and artistic like Paige. Prue is also protective, quick-thinking, responsible, independent, and devoted to her family. She can also be incredibly bossy and stubborn, holding herself to a high standard. She is also incredibly resilient and always bounced back from hardships. Prue, like Wyatt, feels that she has a responsibility to protect her family. She can be intimidating, and her strong temper often scares those around her. Despite being stubborn she is capable of admitting she was wrong, a trait that adds to her complexity. She is untrustful, specifically toward other women. When Bianca and Chris first dated Prue was vocal about her feeling of distrust. She showed obsessive behavior and was relentless in proving herself right. While her intentions were good she ignored her families warnings to stay out of their relationship. She was later proven wrong when Bianca saved her family. The two remained in good faith ever since. Like her mother, Prue has a creative mind and sharp memory. She is an expert spell writer, a trait that she inherited from her mother. During her pregnancy, Prue experiences mild mood swings. She toned down and relaxed, and put the health and safety of her unborn baby first. She originally had an inferiority complex towards her child, as she possessed raw power. However, Prue grew to accept the child's power and even channeled it to help her family. |-|Evil = When Prue turned Evil, she became a darker and much sinister version of herself. When she is evil, she is blunt and brutally honest but lies easily to get her way. She also becomes obsessive on turning Wyatt evil. This has become an evident pattern that stems from them both being Twice Blessed Children. Despite being evil, Prue still cared about her family and friends. She chose to focus on the negative parts of life such as betrayal, lies, and heartbreak. Her pain over the negative aspects of her life caused her to feel resentful and frustrated. She tended to act out in unexpected ways. |-|Influenced by Darkness = While under the influence of Darkness in Season 3, Prue became cold and emotionless, almost callous. She didn't care about peoples perception of her and lost her modesty. She had no regard for rules or authority figures. She used her powers for evil, specifically turning Mr. Shawn into an ice statue. This later resulted in his death. Despite being under the influence of Darkness, Prue still held parts of her personality. She remained sassy, funny, flirty, and out-spoken. However, at the same moment that she showed a positive trait, she would become cold. Love Life Prue Halliwell/Wyatt Halliwell Relationship| Wyatt Halliwell Prue Halliwell/Eric Sullivan Relationship| Eric Sullivan Prue Halliwell/Jackson White Relationship| Jackson White Prue Halliwell/Gadreel Relationship| Gadreel Professional Life After graduating from UC Berkeley with a degree in Management, Prue decided it was about time to re-open the P3, her Aunt Piper old club. She bought it from the seller and re-opened it. She´s the manager and works hard to make P3 one of the best nightclubs in town. After P3 burned down, she originally didn't have any desire to reopen the club. However, she eventually decided to reopen it with the help of her husband, Wyatt. During her pregnancy, she was forced to focus on her unborn child and allow those around her to help her with the club. Physical Appearance Prue greatly resembles her Aunt Prudence in her physical appearance, with the only difference being that Prue´s eye color is hazel, while her Aunts is blue. At the beginning of Season 1, Prue has a long dark brown hair that goes past her shoulders, but throughout the course of the season, she switches to brown hair with blonde highlights throughout it. Prue loves to wear makeup as well, and normally uses makeup as her main accessory instead of excess jewelry. On a day-to-day basis, she tries to keep her colors simple, choosing nude colors and matching it with red or pink lipstick. For parties, events, or even while working nights at P3, she prefers darker tones that match her clothes. She also loves to wear eyeliner in a way that gives her a feline look and isn't afraid to wear it at all times. Prue´s clothing style can be described as a classy-sexy, with professional tones. On a regular day, her outfits are casual or casual chic, with several pieces accenting her mood. She is often seen in jeans and a nice blouse, although she can be seen wearing dresses or skirts. While working at P3, she wears revealing or sexy pieces, such as a plunging neckline or shorter skirts with heels. Prue will often wear elegant clothing as well, especially when she goes out for dinner or to a family function. No matter her outfit, Prue can normally be seen wearing high-heels or combat boots. When Prue traveled to the future, she saw herself with a number of different hairstyles. The most notable being blonde hair that was cut short, which her family remarked on for being different and looking nice. Her future-self also wore clothing that was freer or had flowing fabric. Name´s Meaning Prue was named after her Aunt Prue and Brianna Warren and Johnna in honor to her great-grandmother Penny Halliwell´s maiden name, Johnson. Prudence is of Latin origin and means Caution and Discretion. A very common name in the 16th, 17th and 19th centuries. Brianna is of Irish, Gaelic, and Celtic origin and means High, Noble, and Exalted. Found occasionally in England since the 16th century. Johnna is of Hebrew origin and means God is gracious. Halliwell is of Old English origin that means Lives by the holy spring. Powers Basic Powers * Spell Casting: One of the four basic powers is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: One of the four basic powers is the ability to brew potions containing magical properties. * Scrying: One of the four basic powers is the ability to locate a person or object by using a crystal, a map and a something it requires the use of other tools. * Mediumship: One of the four basic powers, is the ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers *''Telekinesis:'' The ability to move objects or people with the mind. Prue channels this power through his hands and sometimes through his eyes. She has this power since before she was born. ** Advanced Telekinesis: An advanced form of Telekinesis. The user of this power can move multiple and heavy objects at the same time and over great distances. * Crushing: The ability to create a force around an object or power, squashing it as a result. * Telekinetic Beaming: A variation of the power of Telekinesis. It is a combination of Telekinesis and Beaming, where the object or person is moving in space through the use of pink bubbles. Prue is new using this power and is the only known being to possess it. ** Remote Beaming: The ability to beam something or someone without orbing oneself. *''Beaming:'' The teleportation power used by Cupids and Witch-Cupids. Allows the user to teleport one's self to another place. Prue has a car and she prefers to use her beaming power when it comes to magical situations. *''Telekinetic Molecular Combustion:'' The ability to speed up molecules to the point that causes an explosion only when moved. It is a variation of the powers of Telekinesis and Molecular Combustion. Prue is only capable of using it when she moves an object or a being. When she moves the being or object it blows up upon impact to something else. Prue received this power in the first episode and is able to control it quickly. *''Premonition:'' The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. Prue has premonitions when touching an object. Phoebe got a premonition in the very first moment she holds her daughter for the first time. It was probably and shared premonition between both. Sometimes Prue feels what others and herself are feeling in her visions ** Sharing Visions: The ability to share visions with other psychics by holding hands, palm to palm. This is probably what happened the very first time Phoebe hold her daughter in her arms. ** Astral Premonition: It is a combination of the powers of Premonition and Astral Projection and it´s the ability to project one´s consciousness into a future event allowing the user to experience a premonition first-hand. Prue will probably develop this power to be able to project herself into the past. Future power *''Cryokinesis:'' The ability to generate and manipulate ice and cold. Prue activates this power by bringing her palm to her mouth and blowing on it, creating a block of powdery ice that can easily extinguish fires and freeze objects or beings within a moment. Prue's powers grew to where she just touches something and it freezes, and at first, this power was very out of control. She has since learned to control it but is still getting the hang of it. *''Empathy:'' The ability to feel and understand other´s people feelings and emotions. Prue has full control over this power. She´s able to feel what her family members feel and still have control over it. It is unknown if Prue got this power from her mother or father or even both. **''Power Channeling:'' The ability to redirect or use another person´s power/spell once they are activated. It is an extension of her Empathy power. Prue doesn´t use it too much. **''Empatic Healing:'' This ability is centered around guiding mortals and healing emotional wounds. Someone who practices this can ease human suffering by using their intimate knowledge of what the other person is feeling or has gone through and then offering them advice and comfort. *''Projection:'' Allows the user to manipulate reality. It allows her to use some other powers by projecting what she wants. However, her projection power is not as strong as Wyatt´s. **''Voice Manipulation:'' The ability to manipulates one´s voice. Prue uses it to raise her voice. **''Conjuration:'' The ability to materialize objects and beings at will. Prue channels this power through both mind and hands. *''Aerokinesis:'' The ability to create and/or manipulate the air. Future power *''Pyrokinesis:'' The ability to create and/or manipulate fire. Prue receives this power in its advanced form, Fire Throwing. **''Fire Throwing:'' The powerful and lethal ability to project jets of flame from the hands, capable of completely immolating even high-level demons. Ring Abilities Cupid-witches don´t need a ring to use powers as Empathy or Beaming, but the following ones can only be used by the ones who possess a ring. *''Sensing:'' The ability to sense mortal charges and any other magical beings anywhere in the world. Using the ring, a Cupid or Witch-Cupid can also sense where a person displaced in time belongs, even if they didn´t displace them and can return them there. Prue uses this power on her charges and sometimes on her family. *''Holograms:'' The ability to project images from one´s mind into reality. Holograms are projected light and energy-based images of all shapes and sizes for a variety of effects and reasons. Prue hasn´t shown this power yet. *''Suggestion:'' The ability to implant thoughts in a charge´s mind. They can suggest to their charges, telepathically, to take a chance on love. Prue succeeded when she tried to make her charges Iris and Dany give a change to one another. *''Time Travel:'' The ability to travel in time to teach lessons to an unwilling person. Cupids are not allowed to change the past, but Prue did it when she used this power to prevent her mother was killed by a demon. This power allowed her to travel to the future as well. *''Temporal Stasis:'' The ability to slow down or completely stop the flow of time. Cupids use this power to slow down time and implant thoughts to charges. *''Omnilingualism:'' The ability to read, speak and understand any language. Whitelighters only use this power to communicate with charges. *''Projection:'' Cupids possess a limited form of this power. Prue possesses this power in a witch form, but with the cupid ring, she´s able to use some other powers. However, she hasn´t performed any of the following powers yet it is known that she has them. **''Unblocking:'' Cupids use an energy field to bring energy's that are blocking their charges heart to the surface. **''Body Insertion:'' The ability to transport another living being across any distance and place that living being in another´s person mind. **''Soul Absorption:'' The ability to absorb the soul of the dead. Cupids use it to transport the soul of dead children to Cupid´s Temple. **''Love Detection:'' The ability to detect fated love. Cupids use it to match people who are destined to be in love. Other Powers *''High Resistance:'' The ability to survive and lethal attacks and be resistant to injuries. *''Regeneration:'' The ability to heal and regenerate oneself´s bodily tissue and organs damaged as a result of an injury. It´s automatic and is usually completed within seconds. Is the cupid´s version of self-healing. Prue doesn´t possess this power yet, as she needs a whitelighter to heal her injuries. She might get it sometime in the future. Magical Statuses |-|Twice-Blessed Child = Wyatt and Prue´s birth were predicted six centuries before their birth for an old Apothecary and his daughter and Apprentice. When the Apothecary was trapping Doom in a wall, he had a vision where he saw a twice blessed child. His daughter was unaware of what was happening and took his father´s hand. By doing it, she intercepted the second part of the prophecy where she saw a second twice-blessed child. The Apothecary and his daughter never revealed this prophecy to anyone. The Apothecary was buried with the part of the prophecy he saw while his daughter kept the second part with her afraid of evil finding out about it because she saw that what could happen to the world if the children were raised by evil. When the Apprentice was old enough she went to the Elders and asked them to protect the entire prophecy. The powerful wizard Merril unearthed the quatrain describing the first part of the prophecy. Merril was Cronyn´s mentor and knowing that the child would be born when magic rested on a holy Wiccan day planned to get the child, with Doris´ help, and raise the child as evil. As the prophecy says, Prue was born on the Wiccan Sabbath Imbolc which fell on the same day as the Aurora Borealis. Despite this is an unusual phenomenon, this happened twice in a four years time. While demons tried hard to get Wyatt the same didn´t happen to Prue, as evil knew nothing about a second twice blessed child and even if they knew they had not enough powers to try to attack the Charmed Ones and get the child. Being Twice Blessed makes Wyatt and Prue extremely powerful. Being Twice Blessed means being the firstborn child of a Charmed One and a powerful agent of good or evil. Wyatt and Prue are both first-born children of a Charmed One and an agent of good. Wyatt son o Piper and Leo (a whitelighter) and Phoebe and Coop (a cupid). |-|Hadhafang = Hadhafang (HATH-uh-fang) is the name of the sword of the elf maiden Arwen in the Lord of the Ring series. According to the Elder Fiona, the Lord of the Ring tales really happened. Prue Halliwell is the rightful owner of that powerful sword. Prue wasn´t aware of that until she needed it to destroy the powerful demon Doom in episode 1x06 Born Under a Twice Blessed Sign. So she and Wyatt (Master of Excalibur) would be able to destroy Doom. Prue received the sword soon after her birth. Fiona headed to the Halliwell Manor on the night Prue was born to hand the sword to Phoebe. Phoebe said that as soon as Prue landed eyes on that sword, it moved straight away to Phoebe´s hands. The Elders kept the sword safe. The day Prue was born, the sword itself did some kind of sign and the Elders knew its new owner was arriving. Prue didn´t believe when Fiona told her which sword was. Prue is passionate for the Lord of the Ring tale and read all the books. Prue summoned the sword and was able to use it perfectly. |-|Charmed One = Prue, as well as Melinda and Tamora, is one of the new Charmed Ones. On the day Prue was born, the Elder announced that she got that right because she was the firstborn witch of the new generation. They said that from then on, in every generation there will be a new set of Charmed Ones. |-|Destined One = Prue and her cousins and siblings were destined to follow her mother steps. When Prue was little, Prue, her cousins, and siblings created the Power of Nine Spell. All nine together vanquished a "demon" that was actually a doll. They are known as the Destined Ones to the Magical Community. |-|Queen of Evil = As a co-ruler of the Underworld and all evil, The Queen is one of the most powerful magical beings. As the Queen, Prue has displayed a multitude of powers, more than any other magical being in the series. Notable instances of her great powers are when she blocked Christina from all magical visions and ripped out Michaela's heart. As the Queen, she possesses the same powers as the Source of All Evil. |-|Shadow Witch = Fear * Drowning: After being trapped in the Halliwell Manor with the rest of her family, Prue is forced to confront this fear. She is able to overcome it, and is no longer afraid of water or drowning in it. * Being and Turning Dark: Current fear. Appearances Notes and Trivia * The romantic relationship between Wyatt and Prue was based on the creator's paternal grandparents; * Prue was named after her Aunt Prudence, and her ancestor, Brianna Warren. She was named Johnna in honor of Penny Halliwell; * Prue has two middle names; * The day Prue was born, Phoebe had a Premonition of the past and future. In the past, she saw Prudence and Brianna. In the future, she saw her daughter. * Prue shares many similarities with her aunt, Prudence Halliwell. ** Both have dark hair and hazel-green eyes. ** Both have the power of Telekinesis and Astral Projection. ** Both are considered extremely powerful witches. ** Both were cheerleaders in high school. They are business-like, stubborn and care greatly for their family's well-being. Both are responsible, independent and very stubborn. ** Prue also shares some of these personality traits with her cousin, Chris. * Even though she shares personality traits with her aunt Prudence, it is notorious that she takes after her mother and aunts; * She has many parallels to her mother, Phoebe; ** Both have powers rooted in psychic energy. ** Both had what was seen as impractical or "forbidden" romances. Phoebe with Cole Turner and Prue with her cousin, Wyatt Halliwell. ** Both had flings with demons. Phoebe with Cole and several others, and Prue with Conrad and Gadreel. Additionally, both had romantic involvements with a member of the Turner family. ** Both saw their daughters in visions. * Phoebe calls Prue, Little Ladybug; * Prue was born exactly four-years after Wyatt; * Both Wyatt and Prue are Twice Blessed Children, which makes them the strongest beings in Destined; * Prue is the oldest female among her cousins. She was born prematurely, having thought to arrive after Melinda; * Her zodiac sign is an Aquarius; * Prue was born in the Halliwell Manor. Phoebe, Wyatt, and Charlotte are the only other Halliwells born in the manor; * Prue, Wyatt, and Charlotte were born at a time where their parents were without magic; * She enjoys hunting demons but isn't obsessed like some of her cousins and sisters; * "Sorry, I'm late" is the first line Prue ever said. She has used this line several times throughout the series; * Prue's relationship with her younger sister, Cassandra, mirrors Prudence and Phoebe's relationship during the first season of Charmed. It also mirrors Piper and Paige's relationship during the fourth season of Charmed; * Her Cupid Ring has a unique shape that doesn't match the other Cupids; * Prue has a sword named, Hadhafang; * Prue is the only known being to possesses three titles and statuses. She is a Charmed One, Destined One and Twice Blessed Child; * Whenever Prue dreams or visits the future, she sees her three daughters. These daughters are introduced as adults in Season 4; * She is the first character in Destined to have an infatuated stalker; * In Season 2, Prue feared she was turning Evil. She admitted this to both Chris and Melinda; ** Her belief solidify's and she dresses up as the Evil Queen for Halloween; * Her Cryokinesis power starts to grow in "Stand by You" for the first time since Season 1; * In Season 3, Prue began therapy for her obsessive-compulsive disorder and controlling nature. She was also in couples therapy with her husband, Wyatt; * Prue briefly became a widow when Wyatt died in, "Tell me what's your Fear, I'll tell you how you'll Die"; ** She shared this title with her mother and Aunt, Prudence. * Prue had six past-lives. She is only matched by her cousin, Wyatt. Her lives included, Adriel/Isis, Camilla, Guinevere, Princess Tamar, Ruth, and Isabelle Halliwell; ** In every life, she finds Wyatt's soul and falls in love with him. ** She was a member of the Halliwell-Warren line beginning with Isabelle Halliwell. ** She was an Angel in her earliest, and possibly first, life. * According to a prophecy, Prue and Wyatt will be the parents of the next generation of Charmed Ones; * She is the second female to give birth in Destined, following her sister-in-law and cousin, Bianca Wright-Halliwell; Credits *Charmed Wiki (Powers definitions) Category:Characters Category:Destined Ones Category:Witches Category:Cupids Category:Good Beings Category:Warren Category:Charmed Ones Category:Good Hybrids Category:DESTINED Category:Hybrids Category:Halliwell family Category:Evil Beings Category:Evil Hybrids